Emotional
by Faith Crain
Summary: A young werewolf is adopted by her aunt after the murder of her family. Follow her through the war as she makes new friends, falls in love, and recovers from the guilt she feels for her family's death.RL/OC ROMANCE. Marauders Era. STORY IS AU! please R


**Summary: A young werewolf is adopted by her aunt after the murder of her family. Follow her through the war as she makes new friends, falls in love and recovers from the guilt she feels for her family's death.**

**A/N: Hi! It's me again! This is a new story! Its Remus o/c… marauders era….in-case you were wondering… please no flames… they kill what little confidence I have in a story… though constructive criticism is welcome… um…I'm not sure if this is already done or not… if so… oh well! I don't often read Remus o/c so I wouldn't know! READ ON! *sorry for any grammar or spelling mess ups! Just tell me were they are (or what) and I will try my best to fix them.* 0_o**

**~Faith~**

* * *

**EMOTIONAL. CHAPTER 1 . **

'Have you ever wondered why werewolves have such bed tempers? I remember a few years ago that I and some school friends had been messing around on ground, and this jerky adolescent, still in his awkward lanky stages had started preaching about how much they disgusted him, "Lurking around us 'unsuspecting' humans by day, and then attacking us by night!" he had claimed. I beat his face in, of course no one knew it was me, the professors had their suspicions, but they had no proof, so I got off with a warning. The criticism is one off the worst parts for me. Society wont accept you, they shun you, not knowing (or maybe it's caring), what it's really like to have this affliction, and not being able to really do anything. I know people that really are fine with it, like they say, but it is normally out of sympathy, and though they support you the best they can, they don't truly understand what it's like, and probably never will, no matter how they could try to.' my mental rant came to an end, as soon as I realized that I had, infact, gone on a mental rant again.

Though it wasn't uncommon, it had been happening more and more often recently…. But that was probably because I always rant to my mom when things bug me, so it rarely turned to my mental rants. But I could vent to mom, dad, Allen, or even Allen's fiancée Rachel because…. No. I will not think about that now. That would just lead to another mental rant on the stupidity of death eaters. (Why would a bunch on purebloods follow a power hungry half-blooded, pureblood supremacist? Does that even make sense? Not to mention their other follies…)

I cut that mental rant off before it could start. Partly because it would lead to tears and anger, and partially because the short, fat, balding man quickly leading me through the British ministry kept glancing back at me in an annoying manner as if I was going to explode into a werewolf and jump him if he turned his back on me for more than a second (not that my snarling at him every four or five time he looked at me helped helped…).

He finally stopped in front of the minister of magic's office, knocking briefly. The minister bade us enter. Sitting in the office in one seat was my aunt, Minerva McGonagall, and in the other was the headmaster of the school she was working at, and I would start attending in a month and a half, Albus Dumbledore. Aunt Minerva rose to greet me with a watery smile before pulling me into a hug, And headmaster Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye and gave me a firm hand shake for a man of his age and someone with my enhanced strength.

My aunt signed the adoption papers sitting o the minister's desk, and we turned to go. Aunt Minerva was telling Albus (as he had told me to call him when school was not in sesion.) a funny little story about her younger brother, my father, walking several paces ahead of me, out of the office. I glared at my personal annoyance and growled once for old times' sake, chuckling darkly as he flinched.

**********

Once we arrived at Hogwarts and I was set up in guest apartments, were I would be staying until after the welcoming feast, and I had been sorted into one of the four houses. (Aunt Minerva had explained the school and its sorting, and other traditions in letters when I was younger and curious about anything and everything.) I was allowed to wonder the castle. After locating the library from my room and getting completely lost trying to find the painting headmaster Dumbledore had told me I would find the kitchens behind, I ran into a young man my age wondering the castle listlessly. And when I say ran into, I mean it literally. Because, I thought I might be able to find something recognizable sooner if I moved faster… so I ran. Makes sense right?

Anyway, I ran around the corner, and bam! Right dab into a young man with dirty-blonde hair, a scar or two across his face and a very fit body, as fit as mine, (but that's part of being a werewolf… ) And I could tell because we had fallen, me on top of him, --straddling him in all actuality-- my hands on his chest.

"Oops. Sorry. I probably shouldn't have been running…" I said giggling slightly.

"That's ok…" he responded, hesitantly, "I'm none worse for ware" he said almost like laughing at a personal joke that no one but him understood. He studied me for a minute before turning red.

"Why are you…" I trailed off as I realized the position we were still in, and started to move, but just as I was going to swing my leg off so we wouldn't be in such an intimate position my aunt and the headmaster walked around the corner, stopping in their tracks when they saw us.

"Hi!" I exclaimed happily from my position above the boy-I-still-didn't-know-the-name-of, as if it was nothing, though it was, they didn't know.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall." He greeted, turning even redder.

"Get off of the poor boy Alyssa." Aunt Minerva said calmly. And I did. "are you quite alright Mr. Lupin?" she asked him calmly. He nodded faintly. She turned back to me, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was running…" I explained hesitantly, "and ran into…Mr. Lupin?" it was half question, half statement.

"Very well. We will be on our way. We will see you both in the great hall for dinner." Albus stated cheerfully as he and my aunt left, continuing their conversation as if they hadn't even came across us.

"Sorry about that again." I said sheepishly. "I'm Alyssa." I said offering a hand to shake as he stood up.

"Remus." He stated, again hesitantly, shaking my hand.

I smiled. "Do you know where the kitchens are? I'm hungry and couldn't find them." I explained, almost laughing at his calculating look, as if he was judging my charicter, and waiting for me to run screaming at the same time. "If you show me where they are I will put thirty-nine grapes in my mouth at once. That's my current record." I whispered the last two sentences conspiratorially.

He laughed, seeming to relax, if just slightly. "I might just take you up on that offer." And he led me towards the kitchens.

**EMOTIONAL. CHAPTER 1. END.**

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? Please review! **

**I should be updating my other story** BUT! huh? **(two chapters up, though not nearly as long as this one.)Soon… maybe. Lol. Its Fred/Hermione time travel. You gonna give it a go? *breaks in to dancing and singing * Oh! gitchi gitchi ya ya da da! (though that's probably not the real words……)**

**ANYWAY! Again, please review… please no flames, though constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. ****(FLAMES ARE UNAPPRECIATED, RUDE AND UNTACTFUL). ****If there's anything I need to fix…. Grammar, spelling that I missed…. I don't have a beta so I might miss some, please tell me and I'll try my best. I try to update regularly… but often fail, I go to online school, and it takes way more concentration and work then public school… Where was I going with that?... Oh yeah! So it might be a while…. But don't let that discourage you! (please) Bye! **

**~Faith~**


End file.
